


Killing Softly

by rubeinlove



Category: Heat (1995)
Genre: M/M, Neil whump, sex with a gun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubeinlove/pseuds/rubeinlove
Summary: 「我當初就該殺了你。」
Relationships: Vincent Hanna/Neil McCauley
Kudos: 11





	Killing Softly

**Author's Note:**

> 結局的IF線（？）  
> 全篇只為滿足性癖，很雷慎入！

沒想到他能挺過來。Vincent Hanna對著櫃台護理師出示警徽的時候，腦中閃過的念頭是這個。

雖然Vincent老覺得自己認識了Neil McCauley一輩子，但就算加上那次異常親密的碰面——直白點說就是喝完咖啡後在他車上幹了一砲——他們正面交鋒的次數一隻手就數得出來。Vincent對他並不比對其他頑劣的罪犯熟悉，差別可能僅止在於他 _喜歡_ 他。

當然，作為對手的那種。

他盡可能輕推開門，但踏入病房那瞬間Neil的眼睛就睜開了，盯著他的目光銳利。看來傷勢並未絲毫削弱他的警覺性。Neil好像知道他在想什麼，露出一個似笑非笑的詭異神情開口：「幹這行仇家就是多。他們也不會因為我快死了就放過我。」

Vincent走近看向他，「就像你也沒有放過Waingro一樣。」他指出。

Neil把頭轉開，過了很長一段時間才打破靜默，「我不想知道Eady怎麼了，別告訴我。」Vincent看不見他的表情，就只是靜靜聽他繼續說：「我配不上她。」

Vincent拉了張椅子在病床邊坐下。「好，我不會告訴你她在警局哭了一陣子，但她現在很好。」面對Neil的怒目瞪視，他只是聳聳肩。「所以，你覺得對不起她，為了什麼？為了這些——」他比劃了一下，「——搶劫殺人之類的破事，還是你和我？」

Neil不屑的冷哼一聲，「少抬舉自己了，警官。」但Vincent注意到他嘴角可疑的微揚。「我是說我配不上她，但我從不覺得對誰抱歉。要這麼多愁善感就別來幹這行了，難道你覺得對不起你老婆嗎？」

「啊，可能你這個冷血混蛋想像不出那是什麼情緒，」Vincent回嘴，「我確實對她感到抱歉。但除此之外我也不會做出什麼改變。」

「所以我沒搞錯的話，這房間裡現在有兩個單身男人了。」

Vincent突然感到沒由來的煩躁。一方面他真是恨透這男人，造物主真是他媽天才，不知道自己到底是犯了什麼錯才會遇上和他極度相似卻又完全不同的人，互相吸引但終將招致毀滅。另一方面就沒那麼複雜了。他知道自己渴望再次扒下對方的衣服，出自他之後會稱為原始慾望的原因。

「你的傷口怎麼樣了？」Vincent問，「他們說你能活下來完全是奇蹟。」

Neil又冷笑。「不正是你打出來的嗎？」

Vincent站起來，挨近男人毫無防備的胸腹部。 _話也講得夠多了_ 。當他伸手褪去他的袍子，Neil冷笑第三次，「何不直說你就是來找個不用錢的男妓，而不是在那邊假裝很關心我？」

Vincent的唇掃過Neil那道長長的、觸目驚心的傷疤，Neil痛得「嘶」了一聲，但性器卻同時充血挺立，抵住他的腹部。他略微退縮並往下看，「怎麼，你他媽是變態嗎？」Neil瞪了他一眼。「不知道是哪個男人沒日沒夜追著變態跑。」

 _我當初就該殺了你_ 。Vincent用指尖按壓因受創而粗糙突起的肌膚，繞著一個醜陋的圈打轉， _而不是讓自己永遠追逐你_ 。他舔上去。親手造成的傷疤在自己舌下彷彿搏動著，他感覺到Neil全身因為疼痛而繃緊，心中充滿奇異的快感。

Vincent稍稍移動，舔吻到疤痕的下半部。意識到當時要是他動作再慢一些，胸腹被子彈灼燒出大洞的可能就是自己，他忍不住想，Neil也會像他一樣在心裡咒罵自己幾百句髒話、然後回頭救這個可敬的對手嗎？

 _這什麼破腦袋盡想蠢問題，殺了他就沒這麼多事了_ 。明明是對自己生氣，Vincent遷怒似的咬了Neil一口，讓男人吃痛的喊出來。他終於心滿意足的再往下游移，埋進男人的腿間張口含住他。他前後吞吐，嘴唇來回磨過柱體，舌頭抵在頂端小孔品嚐Neil泌出的前液，味道混濁濃厚但他不在乎。同時間Vincent手指已經在他穴口處徘徊試探，等到有些濕潤便將指節壓了進去。

Neil爽得腳背弓起，伸手插進Vincent的頭髮施加壓力，然後突然爆出一聲不合時宜的大笑。「說真的Hanna，你半夜闖進我病房——搞不好還動用了什麼調查職權那類的——就是為了吸我老二嗎？」他故意扭動腰部頂了頂Vincent的嘴，「我有時候還真懷疑洛杉磯警局到底都在做什麼，你又是怎麼升官的。」

Vincent的表情像是被嗆到了，他那雙漂亮的眼睛睜大，看起來怒不可遏。大抵是Lieutenant Hanna可以操他應該逮捕的男人，可以吸男人老二，但提到他的警察職涯就有一條底線誰也不准踩。而不幸的是，他最出名的剛好也就是如暴風般的爛脾氣。他站直，從腰後拔出配槍，硬是塞到Neil眼前晃呀晃的。「我把所有時間花在追你這種爛人身上，圖的根本也不是升官。」要不是體認到此時此刻是凌晨兩點的醫院，Vincent幾乎就要咆哮起來。「McCauley你他媽看清楚了，這就是射倒你的那把槍。你早該是個死人了。」

那把手槍的保險是關上的，但這只讓Neil放心了不到幾秒鐘。Vincent直直地把槍管捅進了他身體裡。「幹！」Neil痛到大罵，原本勃起的陰莖瞬間就軟了下去，「你這該死的——」

Vincent不管他，甚至也不去想這些大聲嘶吼是否會引來其他人。冰冷的金屬槍管撞進並未準備好的腸道，Vincent手握著槍竟然也感受到Neil死命想把它推出去，而他就只是前後抽插著鑽開他。Vincent原本就只把這當成折磨，但當中其實也真的有性慾的成分。他躁熱難耐。殺意和性慾不知為何化為一體，於是在持續用槍操Neil McCauley的同時，他另一隻手已經空出來解掉了自己的褲頭。

Neil的血絲和腸液跟著槍管被拉了出來，又被無情堵回體內。他的病人袍和整個人都被汗浸濕，雙眼半閉看似在承受痛苦，身子隨著被進入的頻率震動著。他已經不再喊叫了，一如撐過了槍傷、他也忍得了這個。Vincent的盛怒沒有退去，但倒有些讚賞起來。

Vincent把槍抽出來，拉開保險，子彈上膛。Neil應該要知道Vincent不可能在這邊把他給做了，但他大概也不確定。他掏出自己早已硬挺的性器直直貫入，一手壓住他大腿內側方便自己進出，一手仍握著槍將其抵在男人的會陰，保持在一個只要扣下扳機就能廢了他下半輩子的位置。

Neil下身被不知是體液還是汗沾的黏膩不堪，Vincent好奇他是否懼怕，湊近他耳邊粗聲粗氣的問：「有感覺到這個嗎？」邊頂了頂槍枝。Neil咒罵一聲：「操！你真他媽是性變態⋯⋯」說是這樣說，Vincent卻明顯感受到自己被夾得更緊了，他露出一個惡意的微笑，暫停下來感受Neil的內壁緊咬他的爽感，然後對他說：「我看你很興奮啊。」

Vincent穩住身下的男人猛力操幹，絲毫不在意病床危險的晃動或是傷患的身體狀況。Neil McCauley死不了的，他幾乎也失去殺掉他的機會，能對他做的事情裡最接近的也就是這個了。Vincent的喘氣和Neil忍痛的低吟在安靜的醫院裡格外清晰。

他的手拂過Neil可怖的傷疤，這次倒是沒有施加力道，指尖在上面游移的更像是在鑑賞自己打造出來的創作。雖然男人這次沒有死在他手下，但他的身體會以永久的方式鐫刻他，那也許是一種更堅不可摧的關係。

Vincent感覺到自己更硬了，男人溫暖潮濕的包覆著他，臉部線條依然冷硬但姿態已經放軟下來，承接他一次次的撞擊。他似乎擦過了某個特定的點，引出Neil劇烈的顫抖，深吸了好幾口氣又吐出呻吟。Vincent把槍扔到旁邊，雙手扣住Neil的腰，彎下身去又親吻他的傷疤，然後專注於來回輾過男人的敏感處。

他想要射進Neil體內，但很理智的否定掉這個可能導致後續麻煩的想法，最後抽了幾張紙巾。高潮之時他幾乎沒有發出太多聲音，只是大力的喘息，也沒有花太多心思去顧及另一個男人是否釋放出來。讓他驚奇的是儘管Neil全程看起來都痛得不得了，他可憐的、得不到任何撫慰的陰莖還是射出不少液體，沾濕了他的大腿。

「也許我們下次碰頭，會是我贏。」Vincent幫忙清理這片狼藉時，Neil低語，「或是，誰知道呢？」

Vincent想著這些終歸都與愛情無關。他在他身上開的口是那麼接近心臟－－但除了鮮血之外他也從未獲得別的什麼。他們之間僅剩無止盡的競逐與毀滅。

他把手槍再次配戴好，離開了房間。


End file.
